K ID List
This is a list of all cartridges with an ID usually in the form of Kxxxx. *'K3M03 3-in-1' *'K4H05 4-in-1' *'K4M02 4-in-1' *'K4M04 4-in-1' *'K4M06 4-in-1 ' *'K4M09 4-in-1' *'K4M11 4-in-1' *'K4M12 4-in-1' *'K4M14 4-in-1' *'K5B01 5-in-1' *'K6-ER1 6-in-1' *'K6M01 6-in-1' *'K8B01 8-in-1' *'K8M01 8-in-1' *'K8M02 8-in-1' *''K9-C01 9-in-1'' *''K10-002 10-in-1'' *'K12-ER1 12-in-1' *'K12-ER2 12-in-1' *'K12M01 12-in-1' *''K25-ER1 25-in-1'' *'K40C 40-in-1' *'K43D 43-in-1' *'K100J 100-in-1' *'K128-00 128-in-1' *'K150-ER1 150-in-1' *''K185-ER1 185-in-1'' *'K198-ER1 198-in-1' *'K220-E01 220-in-1' *'K1001 Race American' *'K1003 Adventure Island 2' *'K1004 Adventure Island 3' *'K1005 Air Wolf' *'K1006 Aladdin 3' *'K1007 Alien 3' *'K1008 Race American' *'K1019 Captain America' *'K1010 Batman 2' *'K1011 Batman & Flashman' *'K1014 Bruce Lee 2' *'K1015 Home Alone, Bubble Bobble II' *'K1017 Bucky Ohare' *'K1019 Captain American' *'K1021 Chase H.Q II' *'K1022 Chip Dale' *'K1023 Chip Dale 2' *'K1024 Chip & Dale 3' *'K1027 Super Contra 2' *'K1028 Cobra Command' *'K1029 Contra Force' *'K1030 Contra 6' *'K1036 Darkwing Duck' *'K1038 Dead Fox' *'K1042 Stick Hunter' *'K1044 NHL' *'K1045 Double Dragon 3' *'K1046 Double Dragon 3' *'K1047 Double Dragon 4' *''K1050 Dream Master'' *'K1051 Duck Tales 2' *'K1055 Ferrari' *'K1056 FIFA 97 Soccer' *'K1057 FIFA 99 Soccer' *'K1059 Final Mission' *'K1066 Goal 3 World Cup Soccer' *'K1069 Great Tank' *'K1077 Home Alone II' *'K1080 Hunt For Red Oct' *'K1081 Indiana Jones' *'K1083 James Bond 007' *'K1084 Joe & Mac' *'K1086 The Jungle Book' *'K1088 Kage' *'K1089 KickMaster' *'K1094 Last Action Hero' *'K1099 Mad Max' *'K1100 Magic Kingdom' *'K1102 Super Mario Bro 6' *'K1103 Mario 10' *'K1105 Super Mario 14' *'K1106 Mario 16' *'K1107 Super Mario 9' *'K1109 MK IV Mortal Kombat Mythologies' *'K1110 Ninja Cat' *'K1111 Mickey's Safari' *'K1113 Mission Impossible' *'K1114 Monaco GP II' *'K1115 Monster in my Pocket' *'K1118 Ninja Brother' *'K1119 Ninja Cat' *'K1122 Turtles 1' *'K1133 Road Blaster' *'K1135 Robocop 2' *'K1137 Robocop 4' *'K1138 Rocking Cats' *'K1152 Snow Bros' *'K1154 Spiderman' *'K1155 Spy Hunter' *'K1157 Street Fighter 12P' *'K1158 Street Fighter 2010' *'K1161 Taz Mania' *'K1163 Terminater II' *'K1165 The Punisher' *'K1167 Tiny Toon' *'K1168 Tiny Toon 2' *'K1170 3 Eyes Story' *'K1172 Top Gun II' *'K1175 Werewolf' *'K1176 Wolverine' *'K1180 Temco World Cup Soccer' *'K1181 World Rally Camp' *'K1183 Zen Intergalactic Ninja' *'K1184 Zombie Nation' *'K1201 Adventure Island 4' *'K1202 Aladdin' *'K1205 Bubble Bobble 2' *'K1207 Booger Man' *'K1210 Dragon Ball Fighter Z' *'K1211 Donkey Kong Delux' *'K1218 Flint Stones' *'K1219 The Flint Stones II' *'K1226 Lion King' *'K1252 Steel Cage Challenge (WWF)' *'K1403 Chip & Dales' *'K1501 Chess Master' *'K1502 F1 Sensation' *'K1503 Felix Cat' *'K1504 Jurassic Park' *'K1505 France Soccer 98' *'K1601 Super Mario 3' *'K1901 Rockman 7' *'K1903 Pokemon Deluxe, Pokemon Gold' *'K1904 Pokemon Silver' *'K1905 Pokemon Red Version' *'K1910 Pokemon Yellow Version' *'K1911 Pokemon Blue Version' *'K1912 Pokemon Green Version' *'K1914 Pokemon Silver Version' *'K1915 Pokemon Red Version' *'K1916 Harry Potter' *'K2002 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 28P' *''K2901 2-in-1'' *'K3001 3-in-1' *'K3002 3-in-1' *''K3003 3-in-1'' *''K3007 3-in-1'' *'K3008 3-in-1' *''K3009 3-in-1'' *'K3011 3-in-1' *'K3015 3-in-1' *'K3018 3-in-1' *'K3020 3-in-1' *'K3021 3-in-1' *'K3022 3-in-1' *'K3025 3-in-1' *'K3027 3-in-1' *''K3028 3-in-1'' *''K3032 3-in-1'' *''K3303 3-in-1'' *'K4001 4-in-1' *'K4003 4-in-1' *'K4006 4-in-1' *'K4007 4-in-1' *'K4009 4-in-1' *'K4010 4-in-1' *'K4012 4-in-1' *''K4014 4-in-1'' *''K4017 4-in-1'' *'K4018 4-in-1' *'K4019 4-in-1' *''K4021 4-in-1'' *'K4022 4-in-1' *'K4023 4-in-1' *''K4026 4-in-1'' *'K4027 4-in-1' *''K4032 4-in-1'' *'K4035 4-in-1' *'K4036 4-in-1' *'K4041 4-in-1' *'K4044 4-in-1' *'K4045 4-in-1' *'K4046 4-in-1' *''K4048 4-in-1'' *'K4049 4-in-1' *'K4050 4-in-1' *'K4051 4-in-1' *'K4054 4-in-1' *'K4059 4-in-1' *'K4061 4-in-1' *''K4064 4-in-1'' *'K4067 4-in-1' *'K4072 4-in-1' *'K4075 4-in-1' *''K4077 4-in-1'' *'K4078 4-in-1' *'K4080 4-in-1' *''K4091 4-in-1'' *'K4098 4-in-1' *'K4099 4-in-1' *'K4101 4-in-1' *'K4104 4-in-1' *'K4106 4-in-1' *''K4303 4-in-1'' *'K4501 4-in-1' *''K4509 4-in-1'' *'K4601 4-in-1' *'K4602 4-in-1' *'K5001 5-in-1' *'K5002 5-in-1' *'K5003 5-in-1' *'K5201 5-in-1' *'K5202 5-in-1' *'K5602 5-in-1' *'K5603 5-in-1' *'K6001 6-in-1' *'K6002 6-in-1' *'K6003 6-in-1' *'K6004 6-in-1' *'K6009 6-in-1' *'K6016 6-in-1' *'K6018 6-in-1' *'K6201 6-in-1' *'K6202 6-in-1' *'K6203 6-in-1' *''K6205 6-in-1'' *'K6207 6-in-1' *'K6212 6-in-1' *'K6701 6-in-1' *'K7002 7-in-1' *'K7004 7-in-1' *'K7006 7-in-1' *'K7007 7-in-1' *'K7010 7-in-1' *'K7201 7-in-1' *'K7204 7-in-1' *'K7206 7-in-1' *'K7209 7-in-1' *'K7301 7-in-1' *''K7603 7-in-1'' *'K7707 7-in-1' *'K8002 8-in-1' *'K8003 8-in-1' *'K8004 8-in-1' *'K8005 8-in-1' *''K8006 8-in-1'' *'K8201 8-in-1' *'K8202 8-in-1' *'K8601 8-in-1' *'K8602 8-in-1' *'K8606 8-in-1' *''K8880 888-in-1'' *'K9201 9-in-1' *'K10003 10-in-1' *''K11001 11-in-1'' *'K12001 12-in-1' *'K12003 12-in-1' *'K12004 12-in-1' *'K12006 12-in-1' *'K12008 12-in-1' *''K14002 14-in-1'' *'K15002 15-in-1' *'K15003 15-in-1' *'K15602 15-in-1' *'K18002 18-in-1' *'K19001 19-in-1' *'K22001 22-in-1' *'K23001 23-in-1' *'K23002 23-in-1' *''K28001 28-in-1'' *'K30001 30-in-1' *'K42008 42-in-1' *'K64001 64-in-1' *'K64003 64-in-1' *'K64004 64-in-1' *'K64008 64-in-1' *'K64009 64-in-1' *'K64010 64-in-1' *''K64013 64-in-1'' *'K76001 76-in-1' *'K76002 76-in-1' *'K76004 76-in-1' *'K76007 76-in-1' *'K76008 76-in-1' *'K76009 76-in-1' *'K76010 76-in-1' Category:ID Lists